justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Idealistic
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2007 |difficulty = Medium (Remake) |effort = Low (Remake) |nogm = 4 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = (Remake) Turquoise (Beta) |gc = |lc = Cyan (NOW) |pictos = 47 (JD2) 59 (NOW) |kcal = 28 |dura = 4:08 |nowc = Idealistic |audio = |perf = }}Digitalism tarafından "Idealistic" , ve 'de yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünüşü Koç kadın robottur. Yüzü, elleri ve vücudunun diğer kısımları karanlık. Kolları ve bacakları yüzüyormuş gibi yapılmayan hiçbir ifadesi yok. Vücudu bazen açık mavi, mavi, pembe, kırmızı ve diğerleri gibi renk değiştirir. Arka Plan Arka plan, pembe yakınsak çizgiler aşağıdan yükselen çok koyu mavi bir manzaradır. Antrenörün altında, mavi dikdörtgenler şarkının ritmine göre yanar. Koreografinin bazı noktalarında sağ elini silah olarak kullanıyor ve küp atıyor gibi görünüyor. Remake Yeniden yapılanma sırasında, koçun ayaklarının altındaki çizgiler soluk bir etkiye sahiptir ve müziği takip eder. Bazen manzara pembeye döner. Gold Moves Rutin içinde hepsi aynı olan 4 Gold Moves var: Tüm Gold Moves: Her iki elinizi de kuvvetlice sallayın. Idealistic gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Idealistic gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Idealistic appears in the following Mashups: * #thatPOWER * Addicted To You (Black Light) * Barbra Streisand * Beauty and a Beat * Built For This (Robots) * Follow The Leader * Gentleman * Good Feeling * Just Dance * Never Can Say Goodbye (Best of JD 2) * Oh No! * Pound The Alarm * Stadium Flow (High Energy Girls) * Y.M.C.A. Captions Idealistic appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Initialization * Neon Flex * Neon Madness * Neon Mime * Neon Push * Neon Robotics * Puppet's Holding * Robot Lock * Robot Puppet * Robot Rise Trivia * Beta arkaplanın arkada eğirdiği üçgenler vardı ve mavi çubuklar daha iyi kalitede. ** Piktogramlar, macenta yerine camgöbeği renkli olduğu için de farklıydı. *** Ayrıca, önizlemede görüldüğü gibi, ilk iki Altın Hareket hamle olarak sayılmadı. Galeri Game Files Idealistic_cover_jd2.png|''Idealistic'' Idealistic.jpg|''Idealistic'' (Remake) Idealistic cover albumcoach.png| album coach Idealistic cover albumbkg.png| album background Idealistic banner bkg.png| menu banner Idealistic map bkg.png| map background Idealistic_cover@2x.jpg| cover Idealistic_Cover_1024.png| cover 419.png|Avatar on and later games 200419.png|Golden avatar 300419.png|Diamond avatar pictos-sprite (14).png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots jd2digitalism.png|''Idealistic'' on the menu Idealistic jd2 ready.png| ready screen Idealistic_jd2016_menu.PNG|''Idealistic'' on the menu Idealistic_jd2016_load.PNG| loading screen Idealistic_jd2016_coachmenu.PNG| coach selection screen Idealistic_jd2017_menu.PNG|''Idealistic'' on the menu Idealistic_jd2017_load.PNG| loading screen Idealistic_jd2017_coachmenu.PNG| coach selection screen Idealistic_jd2017_score.PNG| scoring screen Idealistic jd2019 menu.png|''Idealistic'' on the menu Idealistic jd2019 load.png| coach selection screen Idealistic jd2019 coachmenu.png| scoring screen Promotional Images coach_jd2_idealistic.png|Coach Extraction Beta Elements idealisticjd2.jpg|Beta Picture 1 just-dance-gameplay-idealistic.jpg|Beta Picture 2 Idealistictrailer.png|Beta Picture 3 Others Idealistic different colored picto 2.png|Different colored pictogram 1 Idealistic different colored picto.png|Different colored pictogram 2 Idealistic different colored picto 3.png|Different colored pictogram 3 Idealistic different colored picto 4.png|Different colored pictogram 4 Videos Official Music Video Digitalism_-_"Idealistic" Idealistic (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teaser Idealistic - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Just Dance 2 - Idealistic Idealistic - Digitalism Just Dance Now Just Dance 2016 - Idealistic - 5 stars Just Dance 2017 Idealistic 5 stars superstar ps move ps4 Idealistic - Just Dance 2018 Idealistic - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Idealistic - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:Idealistic de:Idealistic en:Idealistic Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2000s Kategori:EDM Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Just Dance 2 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları